


Just Tea, and Call It A Night

by wintercoda



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bandmates AU, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercoda/pseuds/wintercoda
Summary: Younghyun is an expert at keeping things casual and hiding his massive crush. It’s just tea, just another night.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just Tea, and Call It A Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even going to overthink, I thought I’ll just go ahead and post this self-indulgence. And maybe keep at it until I get the hang of it hehe. Here’s to again hoping you like it even a little bit?

When their bandmates leave the dining table to wash up for the night, Younghyun stays back to help Sungjin clean up. As an attempt to keep it casual and hide his ulterior motive of spending time with his bandmate, Younghyun complains about the boys and the food. He’s an expert at this, having been hiding his massive crush for years now. Knowing Sungjin though, it probably didn’t even affect him, but it doesn’t hurt to cover his bases.

“I am still hungry though, that chicken didn't even make a dent” Younghyun plops on the couch rubbing his belly. Sungjin chuckles at this, and Younghyun felt triumphant for some reason.

“You didn’t have to give up part of your share to Dowoon. But you’re right, raising those three does make me hungry.” Sungjin stretches, and Younghyun tries not to stare.

“Do you want some tea? I made some, maybe that would help.” Sungjin gets up and heads to the kitchen—fortunately, for Younghyun and his red face. “Uhh, sure hyung.” _Did he just offer to hang out?_ Younghyun allows himself a blush and then gives himself an imaginary slap to the face to get himself together. He takes this as his crumb for the night, and follows Sungjin to the kitchen.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have expected you to be this doting to the kids since you're an only child” he pours them a cup of chamomile tea each, and hands one to Younghyun.

 _Oh, we’re talking about me._ Younghyun takes the cup from him with extra care, doing his best not to look at Sungjin, or else he’ll drop it, the cup, and maybe everything. The kitchen seemed too small tonight. “Well, I didn’t know either. Maybe my parents rubbed off on me.”

“I’ve always envied how close you are with your parents. You still talk often?” Sungjin inquires.

“Once, maybe twice, a week. It’s mostly reminders to eat well, sleep well, and to take care of myself, and also hounding me if I’m seeing anybody” Younghyun smiles at the thought of his sweet parents as he lifts the teacup to his lips. 

“So, are you?”

Younghyun gulps the hot tea and coughs from the heat—of the tea, of the kitchen, and his face—and dares to look at Sungjin from across the table. _Damn, he’s so attractive._ Sungjin seems to be watching something in his cup. 

“Nah. Dating around can get tiring. We’ve been so busy lately that I feel like a relationship is just another thing to take care of. And yeah, it can get lonely, but most of the time, I get by fine.” he swallows his doubts and takes a tiny risk, “I got you, and the boys.” He backtracks. _What is in this tea?_ He marvels at his small feat of courage and edges on. “ _You_ take care of me. Of us.” 

“Do I?” Sungjin chuckles , “I feel like I just nag and order you around.”

“Well, you do nag a lot..” They laugh at this, Younghyun already doesn’t want this night to end, “but I know it’s all good intention.”

Thinking he won’t get this chance again, Younghyun tosses the question back. “How about you, hyung? Don’t you want someone to take care of you for a change?” He sips some more and regrets almost finishing the tea. He might need more to keep this conversation going, or most likely, to hide himself behind the cup. 

“Are you asking if I’m looking to get into a relationship?” Sungjin’s expression is amused, and Younghyun is embarrassed, but keeping at it. “Well yeah, you’ve never dated anyone, at least none that we know of, and I’m starting to think you’re a plant, with no romantic feelings whatsoever.”   
  
Sungjin’s laugh is booming in their tiny kitchen. Younghyun is melting deep inside but he really wants to get to the bottom of this question so he presses on. “I mean, what do you like in a girl? Maybe I can introduce you to someone.” Younghyun is apparently a masochist. 

“Okay, firstly” Sungjin starts to talk with his hands, “I don't think it’s right to get into a relationship just because you want to take care of someone, or because you want someone to take care of you, and most of all not because you’re lonely, so, good on you on that.”

“Secondly,” he raises an eyebrow at Younghyun, “what makes you think I only like girls?” 

Younghyun chokes on air. Intent on saving face, he reasons out. “Cus you’ve never said anything about liking guys?! I mean, I _have_ been out for years!” 

“Well, I’m telling you now.” 

“Telling me what?!”

”That I also like guys.”

“How can you just casually say it like that?!”

”How am I supposed to say it?!”  
  
And then they were silent. Younghyun is still reeling from this information, but he notices the unreadable expression on Sungjin’s face. Like he’s taken aback, which in turn makes Younghyun feel guilty. Suddenly a rush of complicated feelings bubble inside him and before he knew it-

“Wait why are you crying?” Sungjin is now confused. 

“Cause I’m a bad friend! Here you are opening up for probably the first time ever and I lash out like you owe me this!” Younghyun covers his face with his hands, hoping he could hide inside one of the cabinets. 

Sungjin stands up and moves to the chair beside Younghyun. He sighs and takes Younghyun’s hands away from his face. This effectively stops Younghyun’s sobs, and possibly his breathing and brain function.

“This is not exactly how I saw this in my head.” The leader mumbles to himself. “Hey, Younghyun, look at me. You did nothing wrong, and you’re not a bad friend. I half-expected a dramatic reaction, I have to admit, but I did not foresee the crying part.”   
  


Younghyun hiccups the last of his sobs and realizes his hands are still in Sungjin’s. He abruptly pulls them back, and regrets it at once. Instead, he reaches for a Kleenex from the counter. “Hyung, I’m so honored that you told me, and I’m sorry that wasn’t the reaction you deserve. I’m so happy for you, and I have a lot more to say,” 

“But I’m not yet done.” Sungjin cuts him off. 

”But you’re not yet d- wait, you’re not?” Younghyun’s face is swollen, his brain is mush, and his insides feel like they do when he’s about to ride a rollercoaster.   
  


“I’m not. Look,” Sungjin moves his chair so as to face Younghyun completely. “I feel like I’ll only get this one chance, so might as well come out, hah, with everything.” He inhales, almost forgetting to exhale. “Yes, I also like guys, but never enough to make me confront it. Not until _you_.”   
  
“Coz I'm your first gay friend?” Younghyun asks between blowing his nose.

“Your head is a block of tofu and I don't know how you write songs with it. No! Not cause you’re gay, dumbo! Cause I _like_ you! I’ve always had feelings for you but you were always with someone.” 

“I thought maybe it’s just a phase, maybe it’s coz I admire how comfortable you are with yourself and I want that too. Or I thought maybe ‘cause you’ve always been nice to me and that gave me the delusion that maybe I’m special to you too. There came a point when I thought maybe I’ll find another person, and move on, but there’s no one else, Younghyun.” 

“I know this is a lot, alright. And we were just supposed to have tea and call it a night, but I have been thinking about this for a while now so I thought why not? We’re very good friends and if you don't like me the same way, we’ll still be very good friends ‘cause I trust our friendship. And if you don’t say something any time soon, I will just ramble maybe the whole night ‘cause this is getting too awkward, and I don’t know when to stop. Maybe I’ll just segway to discussing our schedule tomorrow and pretend I didn’t confess to you. Maybe I’ll just ramble about food. Maybe—“

Sungjin is cut off by Younghyun’s face, specifically his lips, on his. The latter did not waste any chances and touched Sungjin’s face, almost like making sure he’s real. As soon as he felt Sungjin’s hand circle his waist, he deepened the kiss and leaned over some more. It could’ve gone on forever if not for their need to breathe. Younghyun pulled away a little, still a whisper’s distance from Sungjin’s face.

“I thought you wouldn’t stop talking.” Younghyun teases softly.

“Well. That _is_ one way to get me to stop.” Sungjin pulls Younghyun’s chair towards him, and cages him between his legs. “Now, do I need to talk nonstop again, or can i just go straight to kissing you?” 

“Asking is talking, hyung.” Younghyun wraps his arms around Sungjin’s nape, and resumes what he thinks is the best nightcap ever.


End file.
